The present invention relates to a method of sequentially dispensing a consumable layered liquid composition to deliver multiple fabric care benefits. Specifically, the consumable layered liquid composition comprises two or more liquid layers that exhibit a density differential between one another, such that the liquid layers of the composition can be dispensed sequentially. The two or more liquid layers may comprise different actives and/or additives capable of delivering various fabric care benefits to the fabric article being treated. A product containing this consumable layered liquid composition for sequentially delivery of multiple fabric care benefits is also disclosed.
Typically, phase separation and/or layer formation in liquid compositions are considered to be negative effects by formulators because the actives in a compositions are designed to collectively achieve certain benefits. Phase separation and/or layer formation tend to prevent accurate dispensing of a representative composition, thus, the dispensed composition may not fully or adequately deliver the desired benefits. To overcome these negative effects, formulators may instruct users of the liquid compositions to shake them before using. By shaking the liquid composition, the actives therein are mixed and the composition becomes a substantially homogeneous dispersion. Thus, upon dispensing, the actives in the composition are delivered together and every dose dispensed is representative of the overall composition. Alternatively, formulators may be required to use expensive ingredients or technologies to maintain the compositions in a stable, homogeneously mixed condition.
Some multi-phase compositions are known in hair care and skin care products, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,718,609; 4,438,095; and 5,468,496. Multi-phase compositions for hard surface and glass cleaning are also known, for example, Japanese Patent Applications JP 60243199A2; JP 61296099A2 and JP 62263297A2; and PCT publications WO 99/47634 and WO 00/24852A2; and German Patent Application DE 2220540A1. However, these compositions are formulated to deliver the intended benefits together in one dispensing step.
It is sometimes desirable to deliver multiple benefits at different times such that a first active is dispensed in the absence of the second active to deliver the first benefit, and the second active is subsequently dispensed in the absence of the first active to deliver the second benefit. This is especially desirable when the first and second benefits are conflicting benefits. For example, it is not desirable to put a finishing agent on a fabric article prior to subjecting the fabric article to a cleaning agent, which can strip the finishing agent from the fabric article, thus, removing the benefit provided by the finishing agent. Accordingly, in this example, it is desirable to subject the fabric article to the cleaning agent prior to subjecting the fabric article to a finishing agent so that the finishing agent will be present on the fabric article upon completion of the fabric article treating process.
The delivery of multiple benefits at different times has typically been done with multiple formulations, individually packaged and dispensed at different times and/or in different quantities. For example, formulations for washing, rinsing or conditioning for hair, dishes or clothing are packaged and used separately. Inaccurate timing and/or dosing tend to reduce the overall benefits sought by the users. This approach is inconvenient because it relies on the user to administer the timing and/or dosage. This approach is also wasteful because it uses multiple or complex packages which are either destined for trash or consume energy and/or other natural resources to recycle.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a product and a method for using the same for sequentially delivering fabric care benefits to a fabric article via a single consumable composition, preferably in a single container. Such composition is specially formulated to deliver different fabric care benefits at different times. Moreover, it is desirable to have such a consumable composition in a single container to facilitate accurate dosing and timing of the desired benefits. Thus, a fabric care product having such composition packaged in a container is very desirable from the standpoint of convenience, ease-of-use and exact delivery of benefits.
In one aspect of the present invention, a method for sequentially delivering fabric care benefits to a fabric article is provided via a layered liquid composition. The method comprises the steps of:
a. providing a consumable layered liquid composition, wherein the composition comprises a first liquid layer and a second liquid layer, the first liquid layer and the second liquid layer are discrete layers in direct contact with each other, and optionally, at least one additive in the first or the second liquid layer;
b. dispensing the first liquid layer and contacting the fabric article with the dispensed first liquid layer, thereby delivering a first benefit to the fabric article; and
c. dispensing the second liquid layer and contacting the fabric article with the dispensed second liquid layer, thereby delivering a second benefit to the fabric article.
In another aspect of the present invention, a fabric care product comprising at least a unit dose of a consumable layered liquid composition, which comprises a first liquid layer capable of delivering a first benefit, and second liquid layer capable of delivering a second benefit; the first liquid layer and the second liquid layer are discrete layers in direct contact with each other, and a container for the composition, is provided.